


她

by Oath_of_Void



Series: SHe [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Female Suzaku
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void
Summary: 单性转。皇帝的葬礼上出现了一个女人。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: SHe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762774
Kudos: 8





	她

那个女人出现在下午三时一刻，第一捧土刚刚在棺盖上落下的时候。

葬礼不对公众开放，墓园入口处有柯内莉娅的亲卫兵把守，按说一个身份不明的女人不应该这样容易被放进来。然而站在墓穴旁的柯内莉娅本人抬头看了一眼，一句多余的话都未说。来人穿着黑色的衣装，裙摆几乎曳地，手套的末端藏进袖口，唯有在宽檐帽下一瞥而见的脖颈能显示出她还相当年轻。她的打扮不失庄重，放在这样的场合并不十分显眼，只是其间的哀悼意味太重，考虑到死者在外界的风评，这就显得有些古怪了。

送葬的队伍逐渐减短，那女人依然站在最后排的位置。她似乎没有随着列队上前去的打算，始终隔得远远的，安静地注视着那石制的沉重长棺被沙土逐渐覆没。她的帽檐下佩着厚重的黑纱，将她的面容模糊了去。她的嘴唇上一片素净，甚至不见多余的血色。娜娜莉看向她的时候，她的手里捏着一柄细长的十字架，银亮的线条所交叉的那一点缀着鸽血色的宝石，而这便是她浑身上下最为鲜亮的一抹色彩了。

“您知道那是谁吗？”随在近旁的侍女问。娜娜莉犹豫了一下，没有作声。

她不回应，尽到了提醒责任的侍女也不再冒冒失失地主动说话。注意到那女人的人越来越多，其中一些人脸上带着些好奇，另一些则混合着恐惧和鄙夷，还有一些要更为复杂些，匆匆一瞥后便移开了视线。石棺上覆着的土越来越多，渐渐不再看得清本来的边角轮廓了。那个女人没有站到任何人身边，许是现场的氛围有些奇诡、在她与其他人之间竖立起了一面薄纱似的壁障，也没有人真的去向她搭话。

天空被云雾所笼罩，秋日的太阳将云层透染成明亮的银灰色。待到棺木顶盖完全被泥土覆住时，那个女人总算动了一动。她的鞋跟踩过半枯的杉树叶，她所持的十字举在心口前，她就这样离人群稍微近了一线、也只有一线，依然没有融入他们的行伍。有花瓣随风撒入覆棺的泥土中，她在面纱下兀自望着，拇指在红宝石上轻轻摩挲。那宝石像一只眼，像一汪血泊，像被剖开的心脏。

“你觉得那是谁呢？”在竖立起预先雕刻好的石碑时，有人开始窃窃私语。

“为什么穿成这样呢？”在送葬的人群逐渐散去时，更多人开始交头接耳。

哀悼的流程结束了，原本按捺着好奇的人便不再继续忍耐了。一些人佯装没有听见，各自踏上了各自的归途。年轻的女人微微低着头，两只手都攥紧了那柄十字架。她的身姿还算窈窕，胸腰的曲线即便藏在黑衣的包裹中也相当惹眼，常人都会去想象藏在黑纱下的会是怎样的一张面孔，这应当是有更多人在离场时隐晦地向她投去目光的理由。“死在那个暴君手上的人有那么多，连一次像模像样的集体葬礼都不敢说全都概括进去了。”有人低声说，“如果是其中哪个人的家属，出现在这里或许是为了抗议和示威吧。”

“反正她也没扰乱会场秩序，算了吧。”有似乎认出了她的人告诉同行者。即使这样说着，他们的脚步在经过她身边时还是有意识地加快了，仿佛她在腰间藏着枪药、在裙摆下藏着利刃，随时都会失控地在现场大闹一番。女人依然紧握着十字，像是在虔诚祈祷一般。她又踏前了一步，已经几乎没有人直接阻挡在她与那方坟墓之间了。

“扰乱又如何？”有匆匆离开的人小声说，“不如说这场葬礼竟然成功举办了才是件怪事……”

身着黑色骑士团制服的几个年轻人闻言而耸了耸肩，没有一个人提出异议。皇议长随在他们后方，经过女人身旁时脚步顿了一顿，用青碧的眼睛定定地看了她片刻。那道视线并没能烧去那层纱障，也没能让她主动将它取下。她纹丝不动，反倒是神乐耶似乎动了动嘴唇，向着她说了句什么。娜娜莉复明的时日尚短，还不能很纯熟地辨认日语所用的口型。她能获取到的信息量只有神乐耶在说完后明显叹了口气，又将嘴唇抿作一道僵硬的直线，头也不回地向着墓园外去了。

“是您让人放她进来的吗？”在人群已经散去大半的时候，娜娜莉开口问道。她将头抬向斜上方，她仅剩的皇姐还望着那个黑色的人影。柯内莉娅的表情倒是比在场的所有人都平静得多，没有惊愕，没有恼怒，只有眼睛里藏了一丝细微的感怀。

“我事先就想着可能会出现这种情况，也打过了招呼。”她说，“虽然她到现在还这么感性并不是什么好的征兆。”

女人又一次迈开了脚步。阻碍她前进的已经不再是人群，也不再是成分各异的视线与窃窃私语。她走得很慢，好像她并不是走在枯叶与柔软的草皮上，迈过的也不是铺平的石砖横道。她像是在淌过一片血海，裙摆下升起白骨的手臂，试图拉拽住她的足踝。她依然离得有些远，再加上厚重的黑纱阻挡，娜娜莉并不能看清她的表情。

“但谁也没有立场指责她什么。”柯内莉娅又说，“过去或许还有，现在也不再有了。”

她吁出一口气，迈出脚步的同时带走了原本看在新任女皇身旁的侍女。娜娜莉没有质疑她的做法，另一个接近这里的人也没有。在场的黑色骑士团成员只剩下了最后这一个，顶着鲜艳反翘的红发，神情间满是烦闷不安。她站定在之前柯内莉娅所在的位置上，双手交叠在身前，以相似的审视态度望着那个黑衣的女人。

“ZERO没有来呢。”她没头没尾地来了这么一句。

“是啊。”娜娜莉说，“以ZERO的立场来说，本人出现在这场葬礼上才是真的会被视为挑衅吧。”

何况行凶者也无法正当地站在墓前致哀，她在心底说。不能撒下一捧土，也不能伫立在坟穴旁直至到场者们象征性悼亡的时段结束，更不能躲在人群的边际、营造出自己与是非的中心毫无关联的假象。红月卡莲的嘴角抽搐了一下、两下，她移开了视线，望向了更远的地方。“不。手上真的染了血的人原原本本地奉上哀悼，我觉得那也称得上是尊重死者。”她嘟囔道，“不过既然选择了以这种方式来……唉。就这样吧。”

她也不再多说什么，和逐渐靠近的女人错开方向，从另一条路上离开了。而那女人终于到了坟墓前方，仿佛耗去了一个世纪，一个毒热的、翻天覆地的暑夏，一个人在一生中能拿出的最为绚烂的一段时日——然后将它埋葬了。她的鞋跟叩在草叶上时声响很轻，像露水坠下石缝，像鸟雀拂过枝梢。终于她停下了，她站定在能够正视石碑上字迹的角度上，随后慢慢躬下身去，跪在了刚填塞上砂石的地方。

她将那枚十字架放在墓碑前。没有念诵悼词，没有留下名字。那东西不是剑刃，却似乎是更为凶厉的东西。利剑只会穿透人的身躯，它能钉死人的罪孽与灵魂。她将它放下了，她低着头，黑纱下方坠落了一滴水点，恰好浸润了那枚红宝石。阳光从银色的天空中探出一线，蒙着水泽的宝石在这缕照映下闪闪发亮。

现在她们离得足够近了，近得能看见女人碧色的眼，挽在帽檐下的棕褐的发髻，没有染色的柔软嘴唇。并不是一张艳丽得足以招惹是非的脸孔，只不过是属于另一个名义上的死者。遮住了面容，隐去了名姓，自然也不是为了任何一个讽刺的目的而前来的。或许她出现在这里的理由比任何一个人都还要纯粹也说不定，娜娜莉想。是面纱而非面具，是丧服而非制服，是无名者而非虚无的“零”。她只是“她”。

“我还以为，”然后娜娜莉说，“你是以这个身份前来的话，会选择送上一些花。”

女人在这时终于抬起头来。她的面廓还藏在厚重的阴影中，娜娜莉依然看不清她更为细微的表情，只知道她没有笑、却也不再哭了。她望着墓碑上所刻印的字母，以及一个人一生所需要的时间。她抬起手去，轻轻地探向属于死者的、不被祝愿的名字，却在真正碰到凹陷的拐点之前就停下了。她的手指也按在了无形的纱障上，再不能向前一分，将不可触及的死亡隔绝在另一端。

“花已经枯萎了。”她说，“这样就够了。”

然后她缓缓收回手，扶着膝站了起来。坐在轮椅上的娜娜莉的视野比她要低，很快就不再能看清她的面孔了。她转过身去，发髻在帽檐下组成的弯弧松松坠在她的颈线之上。她迈出一步，回到了笼在她周身的迷雾中去，从沉默而单薄的人重新变作一个影子，朝着阳光隐去的方向走远了。


End file.
